Profundidad
by ReynaFantasma
Summary: El agua le encantaba, siempre le había gustado: la inmensidad del mar, del océano, las criaturas que habitaban allí,tan misterioso, le fascinaba. Pero cuando lo conoció a él. . . Debió buscar otra palabra que englobara todo lo que le hacía sentir.
1. Capítulo I

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada**.

 **Contenido Yaoi:** **Kardia de Escorpión y Dégel de Acuario. Universo Alterno.**

 **Capítulo I**

Caminaban por la playa observando el hermoso atardecer, la arena tibia y clara le hacía cosquillas en sus pies descalzos, la fresca brisa enredaba su rubio cabello y erizaba la piel de su torso descubierto, iba observando el cielo matizado en diferentes hermosos colores, le encantaba.

Sus profundas orbes azules se movieron rápidamente al percibir un destello rubí en cierto punto en el mar.

Sorprendido, abrió los ojos grandemente, sus carnosos labios se abrieron en un mudo asombro.

A unos cuantos metros, con medio cuerpo dentro del mar, estaba una persona de espaldas a él, su largo cabello rubí se agitaba con el viento. Por su estilizada figura podría decirse que era una chica, con una muy hermosa cabellera rojo rubí, entre las rocas.

Decidió acercarse al conjunto de rocas donde se encontraba esa bella criatura para poder verla mejor, caminó por la costa hasta que estuvo a pocos cinco metros de la persona y tuvo que entrar al agua, volvió a caminar hasta que el agua de mar lo cubrió la cintura, quedó a dos metros de la criatura y estaba simple e increíblemente fascinado ,los últimos rayos del sol arrancaba destellos hermosos a sus cabellos y bañaba su piel clara haciendo que las gotas de agua brillaran, enloqueciendolo.

Avanzó un poco más pero la alertó. La vio girar la cabeza a su dirección a una velocidad sorprendente, el siseo de alerta le extraño, avanzó un poco más pero la criatura movió sinuosamente su cintura y desapareció dentro del mar, dejándolo en shock, congelado.

Esa bella criatura era una ¿sirena? No, era un _tritón_ , porque, según observó cuando volteó, era hombre. . .

. . .Un hermoso hombre.

Minutos después cuando el sol se escondió, despertó de su congelado estado, sacudió la cabeza un poco y decidió salir el agua que a éstas alturas estaba helada.

Se dirigió a su cabaña que estaba allí cerca, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa criatura.

Ignorando los brillantes rubíes que lo observaban llenos de brillosa curiosidad, escondidos detrás de una roca un poco alejada. Siguió con su mirada agudizada a esa criatura extraña que no poseía una cola de pez, como él.

Deseó volver a verlo, deseó. . . conocerlo.

 **{(•)}**

 **Universo Alternativo.**

 **Tritón!Dégel.**

 **Espero que les guste :') Actualizaré una o dos veces por semana.**

 **Historia también en Wattpad (No es plagio, ahre).**


	2. Capítulo II

Kardia se dirigió hacía su yate de lujo, junto con sus compañeros de trabajo Albafica y Manigoldo, navegaron hasta cierto punto en el mar profundo. Era un día espléndido, excelente para bucear y descubrir nuevas criaturas, y, si tenía suerte, ver una vez más a la hermosa criatura del día anterior.

Sí, porque Kardia no había podido sacar de su mente a ese extraño espécimen; sus amigos no habían dejado de burlarse de él cuando se los contó, le tacharon de loco y lo ignoraron mientras intentaba explicar que no lo había soñado, que si lo había visto, así, celestial e increíble. . . fantástico.

Una vez listo con su traje de buceo, se lanzó de lleno al agua.

Albafica lo siguió, lanzándose también al mar; Manigoldo prefirió esperar.

Observaba el fondo marino con emoción, con fascinación, era hermoso y celestial, los miles de diferentes especies de peces, los majestuosos reyes del mar, los tiburones, los colores, todo era simplemente perfecto.

Kardia se había separado de Albafica, yendo más profundo, alejándose del barco, para poder explorar más.

Un tiburón blanco pasó por su lado, ignorandolo, pero dejando al rubio deslumbrado totalmente, observó a una enorme raya posando en la arena, corales y estrellas de mar dándole más color al mar, volviendo todo más hermoso y misterioso.

"Espero que esto nunca se destruya..."

Pensó. Se molestó un poco al pensar que la mano humana podría llegar a destrozar tan hermosa creación, a la vez que le entristeció, sabiendo que los humanos eran capaces de destruir y/o extinguir a alguna especie marina.

Distraído como estaba observando el bosque, no se dio cuenta de que otro tiburón blanco se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía él, al captarlo con sus sensores como un posible alimento, dispuesto a devorarle y calmar su apetito. Kardia, presintiendo el peligro, se volteó solo para ver muchos y enormes dientes a punto de hacerlo bocadillo, se congeló, esperando el dolor que vendría a continuación.

Cerró sus ojos.

Despertó de su trance al sentir algo empujandolo y un alarido atravesar dolorosamente sus oídos y destrozar sus tímpanos.

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, sólo viendo ondear una manta rubí y una larga cola de pez de color azul zafiro, el tiburón se había marchado al escuchar el alarido, descubrió segundos después. La criatura que lo había salvado volteó, dejándolo mas sorprendido aún.

¡Él! ¡La criatura celestial que vió en la playa!

El tritón lo tomó del brazo, nadando velozmente lo llevó a la superficie, a unos metros del bote.

Kardia se quitó el aparato que tenía en la boca que le permitía el oxígeno dentro del agua, para intentar decir algo, pero nuevamente ese fantástico ser, volvía a desaparecer, dejandole con una avalancha de sentimientos dentro suyo.

\- ¡Kardia! - Manigoldo se acercó con el yate a él y lo ayudó a subir. Albafica ya estaba junto al canceriano.

\- Tenemos que irnos, ya está oscureciendo.- observó Manigoldo.

-Si. Vamos- Albafica le dio la razón, despojandose del equipo de buceo.

Kardia simplemente asintió, incapaz de decir algo, aún abrumado por el ente marino, que no dejaba sus pensamientos.

 **{}**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Acostado en su cama, en la casa que poseía en la playa, Kardia pensaba-nuevamente- en ese espécimen tan. . . extraño.

No lo entendía, simplemente, no lo entendía; es decir, sabía que los océanos y mares en el mundo nunca había sido totalmente descubierto. El mar, al contrario que la tierra, no había sido aún totalmente investigado y descubierto, aún guardaba millares de secretos, pero:

¿Sirenas? ¿Tritones?

Aunque, ni siquiera estaba seguro que habían mas de ellos, solo había visto uno. Uno.

¡Un **tritón**!

¡Por los dioses!

Y uno muy hermoso.

Suspiró, un poco desalentado.

\- ¡Vamos, Kardia! Tienes que dejar de pensar en él-

Se hablaba a sí mismo.

Suspiró de nuevo, ese era otro síntoma de la locura que estaba invadiendo su ser.

Decidió levantarse e ir a caminar por la playa, eso siempre lo ayudaba para relajarse y despejar su mente cuando no quería pensar en algo en concreto. Esta vez, inconscientemente, también lo hacía para lograr ver al ser marino que lo empujaba cada vez más a la locura.

Caminó durante horas por la playa, sintiendo la brisa fresca del mar enredar su largo cabello rubio. Ya había perdidos la esperanza de ver al tritón ese día, decidió entrar a nadar, así al menos tendría una consolación al ver otros animales marinos.

Nadando, se acercó hasta la zona pedrosa, decidido a sentarse -o acostarse- en una roca lo suficientemente grande para observar la puesta de sol.

Iba a subir a la roca cuando, de nuevo, un destello rubí captó su atención.

Una gran sonrisa adornó sus carnosos labios, totalmente emocionado, al ver al tritón dueño de sus pensamientos semi-recostado a dos rocas de él, observando al sol desaparecer a lo lejos dentro del mar.

Se acercó despacio tratando de no asustarlo como la otra vez, cuando se encontró medio metro el tritón volteó, siseando nuevamente. Kardia dándose cuenta que iba a escapar de nuevo, habló para intentar tranquilizarle.

-No! Espera. . . N-no quiero hacerte daño, por favor . . . No te vayas.- puso ambas manos frente a su pecho, con palmas abiertas, instintivamente para hacerle saber que era inocente. El bello tritón ladeó la cabeza, viéndose inocentemente confundido.

-¿Puedes entenderme?- el tritón frunció el ceño- ¿Entiendes lo que digo?- Kardia trataba de hablar lo más suave y tranquilo que podía, no quería que se fuera por ningún motivo sin antes haber intercambiado unas palabras con él.

El tritón asintió.

\- Puedo. . . ¿sentarme a tu lado?- el tritón dudó. Hizo amago de retirarse pero la voz del rubio lo impidió.

\- ¡Espera, por favor! Mi intención no es asustarte ni hacerte daño, sólo quiero. . .conocerte.- El marino lo pensó un momento.

 _¿Que no había sido eso lo que había deseado?_

 _¿No era su intención desde el principio?_

Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera y sincera fascinación que el rubio mostraba por el mar y sus criaturas, entonces ¿Por qué dudaba ahora?

Si él mismo habia deseado conocerlo.

Decidió entonces, quedarse. . .

 **UwU**

 **Virgin of Aquarius: ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! 3 **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Sorprendido.

Así se encontraba Kardia.

Sorprendido y emocionado.

¡Había aceptado quedarse!

¡Lo entendía!

¡Le habló!

Ese _e-esta bien_ un poco dubitativo había sonado tan melodioso a sus oídos,¡su voz era tan hermosa!

 _Debía ser cierto lo de que las sirenas_

 _hipnotizaban con una melodiosa voz -en este caso hasta los tritones-_

Casi grita de la emoción al escucharlo y ver que había aceptado charlar y conocerse.

Las irises rubíes con la pupila como la de un felino -o reptil- lo observaban confundidos.

 _-¿Puedes acercarte? N-no puedo nadar hasta allí. . .es. . .l-las rocas l-lastimarian mi c-cola. . ._ \- su voz aun sonaba insegura y baja, dulce pero un poco siseante.

Kardia asintió emocionado, acercándose hasta la roca donde se recostaba el tritón -con la mayoria de su cola de pez en el agua- sentándose en la resbalosa roca de al lado con cuidado. Se sentía realizado.

\- _¿C-como puedo llamarte?_ \- preguntó con dulce curiosidad. Kardia con una sonrisa brillando en azules ojos, lo miró con aún más fascinación.

Definitivamente, no creía que el tritón empezaría la conversación.

-Mi nombre es Kardia, puedes llamarme asi. . .- trató de sonar lo mas suave y dulce, haciendo todo lo posible para no asustarlo.

\- _¿K-Kardia?_ -asintió- _E_ _s un nombre extraño. . . nunca había escuchado algo así. . ._ \- se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo descortés que podría haberse escuchado lo que dijo. Kardia rió sin parecer ofendido.

\- Es griego, significa corazón- explicó.

\- _Tiene un bonito significado. . ._ -

\- Sí, también lo creo. - Volvió a dejar libre una risa suave, casi nerviosa- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- _Dégel. Me llaman Dégel. . ._ -

\- Deshielo.- Dégel lo miró curioso. Sin entender.

\- Deshielo. Es el significado en francés...- Dégel asintió, impresionado.

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -

\- Hablo francés, viví un tiempo allí, en Francia-

- _Vaya..._ \- quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- _¿C-como es tu mundo?-_ Dégel lo miró, sus mejillas sonrosadas causaban en Kardia estremecimientos y sensaciones extrañas en su interior.

-¿Mi mundo? No tiene nada de especial, es decir, no es malo, pero,. . .me gusta más, mucho más, _tu_ mundo-

 _-¿En serio?-_

\- Si, tu mundo es. . . increíble, hermoso y misterioso. Me encanta, realmente me encanta- Dégel soltó una risita. Lo apasionado de Kardia lo había emocionado.

\- ¿Qué?- Hizo un mohín.

\- _Me alegra que te guste_ -

Estuvieron dos largas horas de charlas triviales, Kardia le contaba al pelirrojo cosas del mundo terrestre y éste del mundo marino; ambos quedaban impresionados por el hábitat del otro.

El sol se había escondido hacía un buen rato, y la luna arrancaba pequeños y hermosos destellos al cuerpo de Dégel, a las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo - ya que cada cierto tiempo entraba al agua, mojandose completamente para evitar deshidratarse-.

Kardia observaba hipnotizado ese espectáculo tan fantástico.

Una fresca brisa de repente lo hizo estremecerse, llevando sus manos a sus antebrazos para frotarse y tratar de entrar en calor. Dégel le observó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

\- _Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa. . .-_

Kardia suspiró, no quería dejarlo ir pero podía enfermar si es que se quedaba más tiempo.

\- Si, creo que tienes razon-

Dégel también soltó un pequeño suspiro, tampoco quería irse, se sentía tan a gusto alli, conversar con Kardia era tan liberador y divertido, y. . .sus ojos le parecían tan hermosos, sacudió la cabeza levemente, no podía -ni debía- pensar así.

\- ¿Podemos vernos mañana de nuevo?- preguntó Kardia, ansioso por una afirmativa respuesta.

Los peculiares ojos rubíes brillaron con felicidad.

\- _¡Me encantaría! Es tan bueno hablar contigo. . ._ \- confesó con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- A mi también me gusta mucho hablar contigo. . .- se miraron un momento perdidos en los ojos del otro.

\- _Tal vez. . . ¿Unos momentos antes de la puesta del sol?_ \- Dégel rompió el contacto visual con la pregunta.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! Nos vemos mañana- ambos asintieron.

 _Se despidieron esperando ansiosamente el día de mañana, para verse de nuevo._


	5. Capítulo V

**Profundidad: Capítulo V.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese día en el que hablaron por primera vez y desde ese entonces se veían todos los días, sin falta, dos horas antes de la puesta de sol, aunque, primero era una hora antes pero el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa mientras más a gusto charlaban, que decidieron que sería dos horas antes hasta una hora después que el sol se escondiera.

Kardia había querido que se vieran más temprano, sin embargo, Dégel se había negado, diciendo que no podía ser posible porque él no tenía permitido estar en la superficie por tanto tiempo y mucho menos verse con un terrestre.

Así que, ahí se encontraban, en las rocas de siempre, charlando animadamente.

- _Kardia. . . tú quieres conocer más sobre el mar ¿Verdad?_ \- Kardia le sonrió y asintió.

-Me encantaría conocerlo más. . .-

Dégel se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Por qué? Es algo que ya te había mencionado -

\- _Si, bueno. . . es que yo. . . -_

\- ¿Tu que. . .? - se rió y Dégel hizo un pucherito.

\- _No te rías. . . es que quiero mostrartelo.-_

\- ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?- Kardia sintió su corazón palpitar emocionado dentro de su pecho.

\- _A Mi hogar. . . quiero llevarte y enseñarte todo lo que quieras saber, si tu quieres, claro. . ._ \- se sonrojó.

\- ¿E-es en serio? - asintió - ¡Me encantaría!-

Dégel rió cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo Kardia, casi tirandolo al agua.

\- _Entonces, esperame un momento_.- Su cintura se movió sinuosa para bajar de la roca al agua.

-¡Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- pero Dégel ya había desaparecido.

Kardia suspiró, ese tritón lo iba a volver loco en cualquier momento.

Esperaba que al menos no tardase mucho.

Era increíble como comenzaba a sentir que Dégel era realmente necesario en su día a día. Ni siquiera quería salir de su cabeza, si antes eso era imposible, ahora era aún peor.

Suspiró.

Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el calor subió a sus mejillas.

Dégel saliendo del mar era una visión estupenda e increíble, su largo cabello rubí totalmente húmedo, se pegaba a su cuerpo y rostro como un manto rojo, las gotas de agua resbalaban su piel, casi como si lo adorasen, sus labios de un rojo oscuro por tanto tiempo en el agua, hasta sus pestañas se veían brillosas por gotitas de agua en ella, que resplandecía por los rayos del sol.

Kardia respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar su corazon y sus emociones en su lugar, viendo como Dégel se acercaba hacía el, nadando, tomó la suave mano de Dégel cuando éste le pidió ayuda, y lo sostuvo para que no perdiese el equilibrio, haciendo que se sujetase por la roca.

Un destello plateado llamó su atención, observando un collar de perlas en la otra mano de Dégel. Era muy hermoso y brillante.

- _Hola de nuevo.-_ Dégel le sonrió. _-¿Estás listo?-_ Kardia asintió, aún con sensación que quería explotar bajo su piel.

\- Pero tengo una duda - el tritón lo observó, atento.- No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en el mar, no sin mi equipo de buceo. . .- El pelirrojo sonrió.

Kardia le parecía tan lindo así, con esa expresión confundida, que casi irradiaba inocencia.

\- _No te preocupas por eso.-_ Levantó el collar de perlas- _Esto te ayudará. . .Es un collar especial, te permitirá estar bajo agua por un tiempo_ \- explicó, sin querer dar muchos detalles, ansioso por mostrarle el mar a Kardia y cumplirle un sueño que éste sabía imposible pero que igual anhelaba.

Le puso el collar y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo lejos de la rocosa zona.

\- A _sumo que sabes nadar ¿no?-_ Kardia lo miró casi ofendido, causando otra risita siseada.

 _\- ¡Bien, vamos!-_ Llevó a Kardia a zonas más profundas hasta ambos se sumergieron mar adentro.

Asombrado, Kardia se dejaba llevar por el tritón, casi automáticamente aguantó su respiración, inflando las mejillas. Sin embargo, Dégel le acarició tiernamente sus mejillas, susurrandole que se relajara.

\- _Confía en mí, no te ahogaras te lo prometo. . . No dejaré que nada malo te pase.-_ le sonrió con mejillas ruborizadas, aún bajo el agua.

Kardia asintió, se relajó soltando suavemente el aire en sus pulmones, mientras se dejaba envolver por los rubíes ojos gatunos.

Unos segundos se observaron fijamente a los ojos, totalmente inmersos en su mundo. Hasta que unos coloridos peces pasaron cerca, despertando de la ensoñación.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Los peces!- Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de que podía hablar bajo el agua y que efectivamente estaba dentro del mar profundo de la mano de un hermoso tritón y obsevando todo el mar claramente sin una linterna especial, viendo el enorme cardumen de peces pasar por debajo y delante suyo.

Dégel se rió cristalinamente de él y lo jaló para mostrarle más.

Recorrieron el mar todo lo que pudieron, Dégel le explicaba de vez cuando algunas cosas, mientras Kardia sentía que soñaba, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, definitivamente Dégel era lo mejor del mundo entero.

Estuvieron horas nadando, observando distintas criaturas, jugando con traviesos delfines, acariciando y haciéndole compañía a inmensas ballenas, observando millares -o más- especies de peces.

 **KD**

Dégel lo llevó hacía una pequeña isla, dejándolo en la playa de esta, para descansar un momento.

Sorprendidos, observaron a la luna, en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

\- _Ya es muy tarde y estamos muy lejos de tu hogar. . .-_ murmuró Dégel, con la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua, frente a Kardia.

\- _No podemos ir hasta allí por la noche. . .-_ agregó - _Lo siento ¿Te importaría pasar la noche aquí? Yo me quedaré contigo.-_ se ruborizó de nuevo.

\- Si tú estás conmigo, no me importa donde esté.- confesó. Dégel se sonrojó más.

\- Nunca creí que esto pasaría. Muchas gracias por esto Dégel, realmente has cumplido un sueño que creía imposible. . .- tomó el mentón de Dégel, levantando su rostro y acercando el suyo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y apasionado, con sabor a agua salada.

Ambos terminaron durmiendo, acurrucados en el otro, en la blanca arena, compartiendo su calor.

 **KD**

Kardia despertó al sentir los rayos del sol, lastimando su rostro y ojos. Escuchó un quejido y luego otro. Una pequeña exclamación más terminó de despartarlo. Eran sonidos de dolor.

-¿¡Dégel!?-

- _Mi querido Kardia. . . ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar de nuevo al agua? Los rayos del sol están lastimandome. . .-_

Kardia se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, cargándolo hasta pasarlo en la orilla del mar, dejando que Dégel se adentrara casi completamente para calmar su deshidratación.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Dégel!- Pudo notar que la piel del tritón se encontraba un poco reseca al igual que su cola de pez.

- _No es tu culpa, no te preocupes_.- Dégel soltó un murmullo de placer al entrar en contacto con la salina agua.

\- _Descansemos un momento, en lo que comes algo de fruta y luego vamos de vuelta a tu hogar_.- propuso entonces el tritón.

Kardia asintió, dirigiéndose con cuidado hacía la vegetación de la desconocida isla en la que se encontraba, esperaba encontrar algo de comer, moría de hambre.

Pero aun asi estaba feliz, exultante luego de haber cumplido ese gran anhelo.

Aun no podía creer lo que Dégel había hecho por él, no cabía duda de que en serio amaba a un hombre, hermoso, pero mitad pez.

 **Virgin of Aquarius: Me alegra tanto que disfrutes esta historia :) Espero que éste capítulo también lo disfrutes. c:**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas c:**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

 **Una semana después~**

Kardia sabia que nunca terminaría de estar agradecido con los dioses por haber podido conocer a Dégel, sí, a ese tritón tan hermoso que le había mostrado más de aquello que tanto amaba.

Había pasado una semana desde ese momento increíble en la que estuvieron en lo profundo del océano, y desde entonces siempre que podian se perdían en la belleza de las aguas, al fondo y viendo criaturas increíbles y estupendas a su manera. Incluso nadaba junto a gigantes ballenas y alegres delfines, y ¡hasta habia podido entender más sobre los tiburones! Algo aún muy complicado de hacer ya que no eran criaturas muy amigables que se diga.

No, definitivamente, nunca podria dejar de agradecer a los dioses por tan magnífico regalo.

\- _Kardia_ -

Y ahí se encontraban de nuevo.

En el mismo lugar rocoso y escondido, siendo las tres de la tarde - habian agregado una hora más, de todos modos se la pasaban más en agua que en tierra, así que Dégel no hacía nada muy malo- ansiosos por verse.

Su relación también había avanzado mucho, los besos en los labios, cuello y pecho era algo normal ya entre ellos junto con deseosas pero cariñosas caricias a la piel del contrario.

\- Hey~ - Kardia avanzó hacía él, entrando al agua hasta que ésta le llegó a la cintura, sorteando las complicadas rocas, para besar esos rojos y húmedos labios, probando ese salado sabor del mar que tanto le gustaba ya, Dégel le correspondió apasionadamente, pegandose todo lo que podía- estando sobre la roca de siempre- a Kardia abrazandole el cuello.

- _Ah. . . K-kardia. . ._ \- Dégel gimió, separandose a duras penas del rubio.

\- Lo siento, eres una tentación.- la sincera respuesta de Kardia le hizo reír levemente, con ternura.

\- _Sé que quieres poseerme por completo. . . Yo también lo ansío, pero aún no es tiempo. . .-_

\- Te entiendo, no te preocupes por eso-

 _"Ni siquiera sé como si eso es posible"_

El pensamiento cruzó como rayo por la mente de Kardia.

Dégel rió de nuevo, esa mirada desolada a su linda cola de pez, le dió una idea de lo que _Su_ Kardia estaba pensando. Se acercó al rostro perfecto de Kardia, dejó un beso tierno en su mejilla y le susurró:

\- _No te preocupes por el "cómo", ese día lo sabrás. -_

Kardia se sonrojó al verse descubierto.

\- Y-yo n-no. . . quiero d-decir. . .--

Dėgel rió de nuevo.

\- _No te preocupes_ -

Un beso corto.

\- _¿Que quieres ver hoy?_ -

\- No lo sé. . . podemos simplemente nadar y divertirnos ¿Tu quieres hacer algo en especial?-

\- _Lo que tu prefieras, está bien-_

 **~KD~**

De esa forma terminarón nadando por el mar, divirtiendose junto con los peces, acariciando a las gigantes criaturas marinas, y pronto se le unieron delfines para comenzar a jugar con ellos.

Aunque había pasado una semana, aún le costaba creer que eso en verdad sucedía. Agradecía esas dos semanas libres que le dieron en el trabajo con todo su ser, sinono hubiese podido disfrutar de todo eso a gusto, sin preocupaciones.

En eso pensaba mientras le robaba un beso a los rojos labios de Dégel, quién reía, comunicándose con los animales marinos.

Hasta que un alarido los interrumpió.

Dėgel se giró bruscamente en busca del ser que había provocado eso, mientras Kardia se tapaba las orejas con las manos, con una mueca adolorida.

Dėgel se quedó helado.

 **Frente a él, otro ser mitad humano mitad pez, se encontraba observandole con mirada carmesí helada y confundida, mientras su cabello formaba un manto rojo flotante.**

 **~KD~**

 **Virgin no Aquarius: **¡Me alegra tanto! Siento que no puedas imaginarlo :c. Me gustan Dégel y Camus con el color de cabello que tienen en el anime, pero me encanta más en el Manga najsbdjdj. En general, me encanta el cabello rojo ees como místico (? c: Espero que éste capítulo también te guste c: *


End file.
